


Nice To Meet You

by Sassi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1st person pov, Alcohol, F/M, Female Reader, Making Out, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: “Oh crap,” I hissed.He glanced back at me, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?”“Josh, my asshole of an ex just walked in,” I explained. “You can absolutely say no to this, but I kinda want to make out with you to make him jealous.”Peter’s jaw dropped, but, to his credit, he recovered quickly. “What? I mean… umm… yeah okay.”I gave him a final opportunity to back out before I pulled him against me and pressed my lips to his. It took him a second to respond, but when he did…Wow.





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> So kind of a shorter one, but I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Between the roar of the music, the intense bassy thumps of the speakers, the laughter and mostly off-pitch singing of the crowd, it was a little difficult to think. But was thinking really that important? Nah. Not when it was Friday night and I had no assignments or exams to stress about for at least another week or two.

My friends and I had claimed a semi-decent couch in the corner of the completely packed living room. Anna looked radiant as ever in the world’s sparkliest halter top and a short black skirt. While it looked incredible on her, I couldn't imagine it was very pleasant to actually wear. Her dark red hair (freshly dyed) was curled to perfection. Bree had chosen a short purple dress that clung to every curve she had. It wasn’t short enough to flash everybody in the immediate radius while she was sitting, but it was close. I swallowed down what was left of my drink just as a new song started playing.

“Oh my god,” Anna gasped, her eyes widening. I could barely hear her over the music. “I love this song! C’mon, we have to dance!”

“Have you seen these shoes?” I asked, gesturing to the monstrosities she’d shoved at me and demanded I wear. “You must be trying to kill me!”

Bree laughed. “I’m in the same boat, but I’m with Anna on this one. Dance with us!”

Anna grinned and the pair of them started repeating “Dance with us” and clapping their hands until I finally groaned and relented. The evil beings dragged me off the couch and into the bouncing and dancing swarm of half-intoxicated people. The crowd enveloped us and it was impossible not to get lost in the music and the movements. My feet would hate me for it in the morning, but in as I kept up with Anna and Bree, singing along to the mostly inaudible lyrics to the best of our ability, I found that I really didn’t care. I let the music flow through me and take control.

One song turned into another and then another.

It was around the start of the fourth song that I realised I’d somehow separated from Bree and Anna. I twisted around, trying to spot them, but to no avail. Deciding that moving off the dancefloor would make the whole process a lot less time consuming, I started to move through the crowd. It was a task much easier said than done, and since I wasn’t about to start barging through people, I had to move slowly.

The beat abruptly picked up and the change in the dancer's movements around me knocked me off balance. The shoes didn’t help at all and I found myself on a one way trip to the dance floor. A strong pair of arms caught me mid-fall and pulled from the threat of being trampled by dancing feet.

“Oh hey, you okay?”

As soon as I was away from danger, my rescuer let go of me. We were on the edge of the room now, where it was significantly cooler than the dance floor and a tiny bit easier to hear. The guy had short curly brown hair, seriously gorgeous brown eyes, black jeans, and a dark shirt with a lightbulb on it and the words ‘Turn down for watt’. He also looked a little familiar...

“Umm… do I know you?” I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. “You look…”

There was a spark of recognition that passed over his face. “Oh yeah, uhh… I think we’re in Chemistry together.”

“That’s it! Thank you,” I laughed, holding out my hand to him. “(Y/N), by the way.”

He grabbed my hand and shook it, a polite smile on his face. “Peter. It’s nice to meet you… officially, I guess.”

“You too,” I said. “I’m not gonna lie, it’s so much easier to breathe out here. I think I’m done with dancing for the night.”

“Probably a good idea,” he laughed. “It looks hectic as hell in there. You look like you need a drink.”

I nodded. “You wanna come with me? I’m sticking to sodas now though.”

“Yeah, sure, I’d like that,” he smiled.

Our journey took longer than expected, but we finally made it into the kitchen. I’d spotted Anna and Bree still on the dance floor, but they hadn’t noticed me so I left them to it. Peter swung open the fridge and grabbed two sodas for us.

“Wanna drink these outside? Get some fresh air?” he asked, handing me my drink.

“Sounds like a great idea,” I agreed.

He led the way out to the porch which was mostly unpopulated, aside from some people smoking off to the side. The breeze that hit my face was incredibly refreshing, a touch cold but nothing I couldn’t deal with. There was an outdoor seating set on the opposite side of the smokers that we quickly claimed. Not the most comfortable chairs in the world, but better than standing.

I let out a groan as I slumped down onto the seat. “God, that’s so much better. I swear my feet are going to fall off.”

“Yeah, those shoes don’t look comfortable at all,” he said, eyeing them pointedly. “Why’d you wear such painful shoes?”

“For the ‘aesthetic’,” I sighed, putting air quotes around the word Anna had used earlier.

“I think I’ll just stick to these,” he said, gesturing to his worn but still decent looking converse.

“Yeah… next party I go to, I think I’ll just go with those as well,” I laughed.

He took a sip of his soda. “Do you go to parties very often?”

“Ehh every now and again, I suppose,” I replied, stretching my legs out to rest them on the wicker coffee table in front of us. “It’s usually my friends dragging me along though, rather than me volunteering.”

“I’m pretty much the same. My friend made me come and then disappeared pretty quick,” he shrugged. “I usually get way too invested in whatever project I’m working on at that time to think about parties really.”

“What kind of projects do you do?” I asked, shifting my body around to face him more.

“Well… they’re kind of all over the place really,” he said after a few seconds of thinking. “Right now, I’m focusing on robotics and engineering. End goal is building my own robot with some sort of basic AI functionality.”

My eyes widened and I gave him an impressed smile. “Okay, that sounds seriously cool. I really hope you can get it done! Let me know when you do, I’d love to see the finished product.”

He blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure! I’d really like that.”

The conversation flowed surprisingly naturally between us, bouncing between topics with ease. Before long, our drinks were empty.

“Want me to grab you another one?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I’ll come with you, stretch my legs a little bit.”

The kitchen had a few people in it, milling around and chatting quietly. Just as we walked through the door, I spotted a familiar face out in the main room of the party. He hadn’t seen me yet, locked in conversation with one of his equally douchey friends.

“Oh crap,” I hissed.

He glanced back at me, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Josh, my asshole of an ex just walked in,” I explained. “You can absolutely say no to this, but I kinda want to make out with you to make him jealous.”

Peter’s jaw dropped, but, to his credit, he recovered quickly. “What? I mean… umm… yeah okay.”

I gave him a final opportunity to back out before I pulled him against me and pressed my lips to his. It took him a second to respond, but when he did…

Wow.

We found a rhythm immediately and something between us just clicked. His lips were warm and soft and his hands instantly went to my hips, holding me against him with a wonderfully tight grip. I ran my hands up his back, his shirt pulling up with my movements, and then up past his neck and into his hair. The curls were perfect to grip onto and he shivered deliciously against me when I gave them a light tug.

Any alcohol I’d had during the party had long since stopped affecting me, but kissing him felt just as intoxicating. Peter parted his lips and deepened the kiss, swallowing the quiet moan that escaped me. He gently pushed me back and I felt the kitchen counter against my back. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but god I really didn’t care. His fingers slipped under my shirt the tiniest bit, shockingly cold against my flushed skin. Finally, we parted to breathe.

“Is he still there?” Peter asked, his body still pressed way too perfectly against mine.

“Wha-” My brain kicked in again and then despite not looking away from him at all, I replied, “I mean… uhh… probably?”

“We should definitely keep this up then, right?” he panted, eyes drifting back to my parted lips.

I grinned. “Oh, absolutely.”

He closed the distance and captured my lips in another searing kiss. With almost frustrating ease, he slipped his hands down and grabbed hold of my thighs, pulling me up and onto the counter. His lips never even left mine. He stepped forward and pressed himself fully up against me again and I gasped softly, pulling at his soft hair even harder. That dragged the first noise from his throat - a low moan that literally sent shivers down my spine. It was a noise I wanted to hear a _lot_ more of.

He pulled his lips away from mine again, but the words that came out of his mouth stopped my complaints. “So uhh…I really hope I’m reading this whole thing right because my apartment is only like a minute or two walk away.”

I immediately hopped off the counter and grabbed his hand. “Yep, reading it right. Let’s go!”

We had to walk through the crowd of people to get to the exit, and as we walked, I realised that I wasn’t even looking for Josh anymore. As soon as Peter’s lips had met mine, all thoughts of my ex had immediately left my mind. Our conversation had been enough to know there was some sort of connection there between the curly haired guy and I, but that kiss had absolutely sealed the deal. Whatever was happening between us was something I wanted to explore more of.

Anna and Bree had found their way back to our original couch and their eyes lit up as Peter and I walked past them.

“We’d been wondering where you’d gotten to,” Anna giggled, eyes darting down to Peter’s hand clasped with mine.

“You two look like you’re finished partying for the evening,” Bree grinned.

“Yep,” I winked. “Don’t wait up.”

 

* * * * * * * *

 

It was a good thing his apartment was only a minute away because we barely made it inside as it was.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

The sunlight filtered through his sheer curtains and straight into my still closed eyes. I moaned and buried my face into the pillow I was curled around. Wait… pillows didn’t usually need to breathe, nor did they have firm and muscular arms to wrap around me.

The events of the night before started to come back to me. Anna and Bree begging me to go with them to a party. Dancing. Alcohol, not too much but still. And then… Peter - his conversation, his lips, his…

Oh yeah… If that delightful ache between my legs was anything to go off of, last night was a lot of fun.

The horrid brightness seemed to wake him up as well. He mumbled inaudibly and tightened his hold on me, burying his face in my hair. I couldn’t help but giggle; how was it possible for someone to be this adorable, especially at this ungodly time of the morning? A glance at the clock told me it was a few minutes before 9am. Yep. Ungodly.

“Morning, Peter,” I whispered.

He hummed sleepily. “Morning.”

“Honestly, you might be the most comfortable pillow I’ve ever had,” I admitted, snuggling into his embrace even further. “I haven’t slept that well in ages.”

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest. “I’m glad I could be of service. How’s your head, by the way?”

“No hangover, thank god,” I said. “You?”

“I only had one last night so I’m totally fine,” he replied.

Just as I was about to speak again, my stomach growled loudly. His stomach seemed to be in agreement and growled a few seconds later.

“I suppose on that note… do you wanna stay for breakfast?” he asked. “I can make a mean pancake.”

“Do you have any chocolate chips? The best pancakes have chocolate chips,” I pointed out.

He glanced back at me and grinned. “I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All likes and comments are insanely appreciated. Like every email I get with more likes and new comments make my whole day <3  
> Let me know if you have any ideas you'd like to see. Peter is an adorable cinnamon roll and he's so much fun to write!


End file.
